


Hugs

by AnjaWritingsx



Series: Flufftober Prompts [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hugs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: Before meeting each other, neither Magnus or Alec were much fond of hugging.





	Hugs

Before meeting each other, neither Magnus or Alec were much fond of hugging. The only hugs they gave to people were those close to them which, to Alec where his siblings and to Magnus his friends and Raphael, who basically was his son.

After the beginning of their relationship they were still testing the waters and the night of Valentine’s massacre Alec really hugged his lover for the first time so tight and almost never wanted to let her go.

The two lovers seemed to have cracked the ice then, constantly by each others side, touching or hugging, kissing each other on the lips, cheek, nose or forehead.

Their hugs were their favorite way of showing their affection. They loved to feel each other close and let their scents calm each other down. In bed they often switched with cuddling but if Magnus had to be honest, he loved when Alec would wrap himself around his boyfriend. It made him feel so warm and safe and he never had any nightmare with his lover by his side.

Magnus was going over a list of ingredients when two strong and muscular, rune covered arms locked themselves around his waist. Magnus smirked to himself and leaned back against his chest, eyes never leaving the list he was going over. “Good evening, my angel.’’

Alec kissed his neck. “It’s late, love.’’ He tiredly whispered nuzzling his neck affectionately. “Let’s got to bed.’’

He put the list down and turned in the arms, tucking himself close against his Shadowhunters boyfriend, closing his eyes and humming content. “I would love nothing more.’’


End file.
